The elevator installation is installed in a building. It substantially consists of a car, which is connected by way of support means with a counterweight or with a second car. The car is moved along substantially vertical guide rails by means of a drive which selectably acts on the support means or directly on the car or the counterweight. The elevator installation is used in order to convey persons and goods within the building over individual or several floors.
The elevator installation includes devices in order to safeguard the elevator car in the case of failure of the drive or of the support means. For that purpose, use is usually made of safety brakes which when required can brake the elevator car on the guide rails.
A safety brake of that kind is known from European Application EP 2112116, which can be triggered by way of an electromechanical device. In that case, an electromagnet holds a brake counterplate in a normal position against the action of a spring force. The electromagnet requires a large amount of energy, since it has to constantly operate with a high retention energy against the spring force.